New Ending
by Nebbith Jonas
Summary: I, in no way, claim to own any of these characters or the story. The characters belong to Libba Bray she's amazing! This was written for my own personal enjoyment mostly so I wouldn't act depressed because of the ending! Spoilers below


I am in no way claiming that any of these characters belong to me. They belong and were made by Libba Bray (she's amazing!) This story was written only to satisfy my own needs and enjoyment (mostly so I wouldn't act depressed for the next six months...) Review if you like but it's okay if you don't

"No Kartik! Don't!" I cry. Tear roll down my eyes and I kiss him feverently. The trees roots start to take hold of him and I fear he will be lost forever.

"Wait!" It is Fowlson speaking out. I look over to him. His eyes are filled with worry and uncertainity. I know what he means to do. "Take me instead."

My heart hammers against my chest. I do not want one life in exchange for another.

"Fowlson, no.." Kartik breathes out. The roots are now gathering around his throat. The roots stop for just a moment letting the decision hang in the air. My mind races. I've no idea what to do.

"Gemma, you can still kill the tree," a voice whispers in my head. The voice is familiar and caring.

Mother.

I see now what I have to do. I know whatever I do next will change the realms forever and may take my life. My power dwindles inside me but I call upon it from the depths of my soul and realms. I gather my strength and feel the magic bubbling inside me threatening to break loose at any time now. I hold onto it for just a few more seconds and then I release it from me, letting its power verberate throughout all.

"You..shall not..claim..any more..lives," I yell at the tree. "I give this magic back to the realms and the Winterlands, too, that it may be shared equally among the tribes." The power I exude is great and terrible but also beautiful. Light streams from every bit of me making me look like a silver star exploding. I open my eyes for one moment.

I am lifted from the ground, suspended in the air by my magic and my hair blows off my shoulders and face.

The land in bathed in a silver light, everyone shielding their eyes from it. The most evil of the creatures scream out in pain and they disappear, lost forever.

The tree itself is screeching, a piercing scream coming from every part of it. The trees roots crumple and go black. The roots retract in jagged movements as if the light burns them. Kartik is let loose from their grasp and he falls to his knees. The tree crumples over in half, a blackened ruin now. It splits and I can see a rainbow of light released into the air from the middle of the cracked tree. The magic is returning to the land as it should be.

When the last sound from the tree dies out I let go off the power and fall to the ground harshly.

The Tree of Souls All Souls is no longer.

The creatures look up from their shielded eyes. They look about, fear colors every feature on their face.

The ground beneath me feels warm and as my body goes cold. My breath is coming in as short ragged breaths. Every breath is burden to take, piercing my lungs and body with pain. I cannot move without causing myself the harshess of pains. Pain stabs through every part of my body like daggers. Blackness clouds my vision and I am once again lost.

The mist greets my hot face once again. Breathing is no longer hard and painful though I lie down on the cool ground anyways. I know what is coming next and I cannot help but cry. I let the cool teardrops roll off my face and stain the ground beneath me with their dark wetness.

I see the yellow light again and The Three slowly coming towards me.

I get up and stand, waiting for them to speak. When they do not I am first to speak.

"I bet you didn't fancy seeing me so soon," I say. My hair sticks to sweaty head. I brush away a curl. It lands right back where it was.

"We didn't expect to see you again ever," the old one says. "Gemma, you must eat the berries now. You have no other choice, we are sorry." I nod my head understanding but I feel the silent tears slip down my burning cheeks.

I take the berries in my hand and roll them between fingers feeling the dark juice leak and color my fingers. I slowly bring the berries to my mouth. Just when the berry hits my tongue one of the other three speaks out.

"Wait!" it cries. The other two look at the younger one. The youngest looks at them and then at me and I understand they want a private counsel. I do not wander far though, just out of hearing range. I fear I might get lost in the vastness of the mist so I always keep the yellow glow of the lamp in sight. The berry is still in my mouth. It tastes so sweet and I can feel its juice start to leak into my mouth. It takes all my will to keep from chewing it and swallowing it sugary sweetness. I take it from my mouth fearful that if I don't I will eat it.

"Gemma," they call. I return to them with the slightest hope.

"Yes?"

As if it is regretful for the old one to say it says, "we have dicussed your passage and we have decided," it pauses for the briefest moment and I hold my breath, "that you have the choice to return once more." My breath comes out in a sigh and I smile ever so slightly. "So I will offer you the berries once again." The middle of The Three holds out its hand with the small cluster of berries. I look at them longingly but refuse them respectfully. "Beware though Gemma Doyle, that once you come here again we will not be so generous."

I nod my head in excitment and tears streak my tight cheeks once again. But this time they are brought on by joy.

"Thank you," I whisper. I look over to the one who stood for my return and she wears a smile as great as mine.

"Whatever is back there you must face alone and whatever comes from your choice you face alone," the old one adds.

"Of course," I say. My heart is a flutter and my hands are just shaking ever so slightly.

"The berries please." I remember the one dark berry in my hand. Their hands extends and I drop the berry back into their care. Once again.

"Why did you refuse them again?" they ask.

A blush rises to my cheeks when the answer comes to mind. I start to answer and the old one smiles.

"Kartik," I say. As I say it I am brought back into the realms with a painful breath and his name is the first word I utter when I return.

The realms are still in shock and I realize no time has passed. Fee and Ann run to me. I hear them calling my name but it sounds far off. I look over at Kartik. He is still on his knees and all his muscles are tight. He looks as though he is in great pain.

My breath is still hard to take and I struggle to get up.

Kartik screams out in pain and his back arches. His eyes are squeezed shut and his jaw clenched. His eyes snap open and look at me. They are still the white-blue of the corrupted.

I fear for him.

He falls to the ground and jerks in sudden movements as if trying to restrain himself. I crawl over to him.

"Kartik! Kartik!" I whisper fearfully. I place my hands on his chest.

He stops jerking about and seems to be in a peaceful sleep. I fear he is dead and tears prick at my eyes once again. "No, Kartik," I cry. "No! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me!" I grab at his face and wish him alive again. My tears roll off my face and splatter on his cheeks. His lifeless face lies in my hands and I cannot do anything about it. Just when I am about to give up hope...

"Gemma..." he whispers lightly.

I kiss him lightly and I feel him kiss back. I kiss more passionately though it pains me. I break away from his mouth and kiss him on his forehead, nose, eyelids, and cheeks, anywhere on his face I can find.

I find his breaths seem to be as painful as mine. But I no longer feel as much pain now that I am in Kartik's arms.

"Gemma..." he whispers again. He opens his eyes and they are once again a warm, chocolate brown and the blue white of them drained of away leaving no traces behind. I am overcome with relief.

"Kartik," I say. I see him smile and I smile myself in spite of everything. He lifts his hand to stroke my hair and I see it takes great effort from him. I reach up and hold the hand that stroked my hair. We lie there for a moment, just looking at each other.

We lie under the tree that is black and charred as if gone through a large fire. I bend down to him and once again give him a light kiss which he returns.

We are brought back to reality by the creatures cries. Some of them cry out in victory, others in pain as they see a fallen comrade. Many flee, whisping away what is left with them to wherever they find comfort in the realms.

I see Felicity, Ann, and Mr. Fowlson walk over to us. Felicity never looked so great, right after battle her face rosy and bright. She truly is a warrior. Ann looked beautiful too in her own way. Washed clean of remorse she once had. Fowlson is a mixture of emotions though. We won the battle but at a high price. He lost his only love and now he is alone. I know only too well how that feels and I am sympathetic towards him.

"Gemma! You did it! You freed the realms and killed the Tree of All Souls!" Fee exclaims. She throws her arms up victoriously.

I only smile ever so slightly. "No Fee, the tree will never really be dead. It will come back one day."

"But you killed it with your magic Gemma," Ann tells me. I only shake my head.

"The Tree of All Souls can never be completely destroyed," I say, "but it is gone for now." As if with a knowing it has been defeated one of the tree's branches falls off and rolls away, black as night.

"It's true," Kartik says every word a struggle to say. "The tree will return one day."

Felicity and Ann looks slightly deflated, as if I've popped their only balloon.

"But we won the war," I say. "The magic belongs to the realms again and I have a feeling it will be used wisely."

We all smile except for Fowlson. His smile is only half-hearted and I know why.

"Fowlson," I start. I've no idea what to say to him. I'm sorry? I know what it feels like? These words will not comfort him I fear. The best thing to do is to leave him alone for the time being.

"Oo should 'ave let me take 'oor place mate," he says to Karitk. I know he wishes to be with his Miss McCleethy.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. I feel wretched saying only that but I leave it at that.

Many of the creatures look as us, waiting for some kind of direction. They want me to lead them to peace. I feel they will have to find it on their own though, lest they never truly be happy.

I stand up with great effort and walk out to see all their faces upon me.

"Peoples of the realms," I say my voice strong, sure, and mighty. "You have your magic back, use it wisely. You are free to govern yourselves and do upon each other as you please. Go now and feel the complete glory of you win. Go forth and conquer."

Everything is silent for a moment and blush rises to my cheeks, I've made a complete fool out myself I think to myself. But then the lands erupts in a roar of appraise. Many cry out and throw their arms to the sky.

I look behind to see Fee, Ann, Mr. Fowlson, and Kartik smiling at me, a job well done. Mr. Fowlson helps Kartik up and puts Kartik's arm around his shoulder. I walk right beside Kartik and hold his hand while we make our way across the realms.

"Well done Most High," Gorgon says. With that she bows and every creature we pass bows down along with her. Soon the land is a sea of bowing warriors and my chest swells with pride.

We walk towards the door that we lead us back to our own world. When we arrive there Kartik unhooks himself from Mr. Fowlson.

"I can get along by myself now," Karitk says, "thank you." He looks over to me, "Gemma I should like a word with you if that's alright."

My breath catches in my throat and I nod my head. I watch as Fee, Ann, and Fowlson walk through the door and I'm left alone with Kartik.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" he says.

We walk to the Cave of Sighs and Kartik sits against one of the walls and pats the spot next to him. I take my seat next him.

"Gemma," he says and kisses me with such passion I can do nothing but accept it. My hands find their way to his neck and his hand rests gently against my cheek.

I break away gasping for air. We are both breathing quite raggedly and my ribs start to ache again.

"Kartik, what is this for," I ask. I see sadness in his eyes.

"Gemma," he says and looks away from me. "We are from different worlds. We can never be together, there is no way."

"Kartik," I sigh.

I move to sit in front of him. His legs are spread out on either side of me. I clutch his shirt with my hands and pull him towards me. I kiss him again and feel his arms wrap around me and pull me towards him.

I break away from him first.

"There is always a way," I say. I kiss him lightly again and look into his eyes. "I've been thinking about moving from this wretched island anyways. Maybe moving back to India. Or perhaps America, I hear they've a University there." I kiss him again on each cheek. "I also hear they are more excepting there. If not then let them talk." I kiss him on his plush lips once again. I look into his warm eyes. "I don't care." And that's the truth.

"Gemma I can't ask you to do that for me--" I silence him with another kiss.

"I happen to be a very selfish person," I tell him. "I'm doing this for my own good Kartik, I love you."

He sighs and closes his eyes. I let his sweet breath coat my face and relish in the moment.

"I love you too," he says simply and kisses me deeply. My hands find their way into his hair and his hands rub against the small of my back.

When we break away Kartik looks at me sweetly and I stare back, lost in his warm brown eyes. His hand brushes my face and I trail my fingers lightly across his chest. I feel as if I'm in heaven at this moment.

I help him up and we walk back to the door to leave the realms hand in hand. I've a mad smile on my face the whole way there as does Kartik.

"You know you did it Gemma," Kartik says.

"Did what?" I smile up at him.

"You saved everything. The realms, my brother, and me."

I laugh lightly.

"It sounds great when you say it like that. I just returned the magic to the realms as it should be, you saved your brother, and I don't know how I saved you." The last comment I make makes me a bit unsteady.

"You made the realms become united, look," he says and points to a hut. There I see a winterland creature, a centaur, and one of the Untouchables helping to rebuild it. "You made me come into the realms and face my fears which led to Amar crossing over."

"And how did I save you?" I ask. I am truly curious but as I say this my stomach does a flip and my voice becomes uneven.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Gemma," he says, "you are my everything and without you it seems as though I'm nothing. You save me forever and always."

My chest explodes with emotion and my heart feels as though it could burst.

"You save me forever and always as well," I tell him. He stops and faces me and steps closer until there is no space between us. He wraps his arms around me and I loop my arms around his neck. He leans his head down so it is resting on mine. My heart races as it does everytime I'm with Kartik.

"Gemma," he says slowly, as if tasting my name. We both lean in together and share a kiss. I've become one with Kartik and I want nothing else.

We continue walking and I look over the stones that the great Priestesses of the Order have been etched into. I've found a new one. It surprises me so when I see it. I see my own face carved into one of the rocks and I cannot help but feel pride. Kartik sees this too and as he stands behind me he kisses the side of my neck. Tears of joy slip from my eyes and I wipe them away quickly.

I tear myself away from the rock with myself carved into it and we continue to walk towards the door.

"When I thought I died," he says breaking the silence between us, "I was in a place of mist and The Three approached me."

"Oh yes," I prompt.

"They offered me berries telling me I had a choice."

"How peculiar," I say.

"They told me that I shouldn't take them this time."

I stop walking then. That is strange behavior from them. I remind myself I've only met them twice but still.

"They told me you went back for me. Is it true?" he asks. A blush works its way into my cheeks and I look at the ground. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face up to look at his.

"Of course it's true," I whisper, "I'm not about to go on without you." He lets his hand down from my face but I don't look away.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kartik says. "Because I'm not sure I could go without you." He leans down as kisses me sweetly on my forehead. He intertwines his hand with mine and we start our journey to the door again.

We reach the door back and my heart jumps slightly.

Kartik takes both my hands in his, our palms pressed together and fingers interlaced.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. I can see in his eyes the care and love he feels for me. He would understand if I chose to be a respectable lady and marry a man with a good fortune. He would understand if I wanted to be a lady with a care in the world but what to wear to the next ball. But I do not want that. I do not want to live a life of tea, and gossip, and corsets that bind me too tightly. I only want Kartik and he is enough.

"Of course I am," I say and am the first to reach up and kiss him. I kiss him passionately and deeply and stroke his chest and shouldes while his hand tangles itself in my hair. With my head bent back and his hand at my back pressing us together and kissing him I am completely blissful.

We break away and he looks at the door unsurely. I bring his gaze back to me with two fingers of my hand and smile and nod my head, letting him know everything will be okay. I will love forever and always. He smiles back and I lace my fingers in his.

I open the door and we step into the world together, for better or for worse.


End file.
